uiquipediafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Renan Jackson
| nascimento = 31 de outubro de 1995 | falecimento = | apelido = Cenoura | atividade = 2009 – atualmente | ocupação = cantor, compositor, humorista | instrumento = vocal, guitarra | modelos = | gênero = Rock alternativo, Punk Rock, Rock and Roll, Metal, Pop, Rap | gravadora = | afiliações = | website = renanjackson.com.br }} Renan Marcos Costa de Lima (Rio de Janeiro, 31 de outubro de 1995) mas conhecido pelo seu nome artistico Renan Jackson é um ator, cantor, humorista, parodista, cartunista e compositor, famoso por ter fundado a Wikimerda (uma wiki-paródia da Wikipédia), por ter criado o desenho Life Sucks, por imitar Silvio Santos, Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva e Michael Jackson no seu programa Tarados pela Vida e por suas músicas e paródias, a música de maior sucesso é Team Spirit e a paródia de maior sucesso é Nerd (uma paródia de Bad de Michael Jackson), também é guitarrista da banda TC8. Biografia Desde os seus cinco anos de idade que é apaixonado por musica, o primeiro gênero foi forró, mas não durou, aos seis anos de idade passou a gostar de pop, aos oito chegou a vez de Renan se interessar por Rock and Roll, e aos dez começou a gostar de rap, ele não gosta de música brasileira (segundo seu site oficial),assim que leu o site desciclopédia e assistiu o Pânico na TV, Renan se interessou pelo humor, e aí pensou em ser humorista, mas viu que em programas e site de humor sempre aparecem pessoas defecando, então Renan se interessou em ser um herói e decidiu ser bombeiro, mas aí viu o risco, então resolveu tomar umas idéias, em dezembro de 2007, quando viu as charges de Maurício Ricardo no Big Brother Brasil pensou em ser cartunista, fundou os Nick Brothers, e ficou fazendo charges animadas com 12 de seus amigos, mas aí quando decidiu larfar um pouco, já que fazia charges 3 vezes por semana, decidiu fazer uma paródia de alguma música contemporânea (quando viu os videos Fat, Eat It, Smells Like Nirvana, Like A Surgeon e Perform This Way de "Weird Al" Yankovic), foi ao Rock in Rio com sua mãe e foi aí que veio a luz, procurou uma música boa para parodiar falando do Rock In Rio, até que achou "Rock With You" de Michael Jackson, escreveu, gravou e postou em seu canal no Youtube, como habitavam muitas pessoas no Rio de Janeiro, que amavam o Rock in Rio, a paródia fez um sucesso enorme e estourou nas visualizações do Youtube, ultrapassando um milhão de visualizações em duas semanas, até que foi descoberto pelo fundador da grvadora Werd Records, ele conheceu Renan e deu um contrato de seis meses para Renan, quando se apaixonou por canções americanas, Renan produziu outra música "Ugly Girls", paródia do maior sucesso de Sean Kingston "Beautiful Girls, Renan chamou seus amigos João Victor, Ramon Farias, Tales Rodrigues Souto, Jorge Fábio de Oliveira e Luiz Augusto para gravarem a música junto com ele, João foi o baterista, Ramon o flautista, Tales o baixista, Luiz o tecladista e Jorge o editor, a música foi gravada e lançada na rádio, Renan fez tanto sucesso com uma paródia em inglês que foi chamado pra gravar um álbum de estúdio, Renan pegou a sua guitarra, a sua banda e foi gravar esse álbum, depois foi visto no youtube que muitas pessoas começaram a chamar Renan de "Renan Jackson", por causa de seu nome "Renan" e de Michael Jackson, e foi aí que Renan gostou e decidiu que seria seu nome artístico (também foi o nome do álbum), após a regravação de "Rock in Rio" para inglês, as faixas foram gravadas, o álbum foi lançado e vendeu muito, mais de 200.000 cópias, nenhuma música tinha tido um videoclipe, mas aí Renan começou a escrever e gravar o seu próximo álbum "Level Two" com oito paródias e três músicas originais, em dezembro de 2010 foi gravado o primeiro videoclipe "Peat It", paródia de "Beat It" de Michael Jackson, e de janeiro a abril foram gravados os outros quatro vídeos de Level Two e em maio "Level Two" foi lançado. Discografia Álbuns de estúdio *''Renan Jackson'' (2010) *''Renan Jackson - Level Two (2011)'' *''Baby Care'' (2011) * Tekken (em produção) EPs *''Shake Your Butt (Down to the ground)'' *''Tekken'' Personagens Silvio Santos Personagem principal tanto na internet quanto na televisão, imitação do apresentador Silvio Santos, utiliza peruca e dentadura semelhantes ás de Ceará do Pânico na TV, Renan alegou que só consegue imitar a voz de Sílvio com a dentadura, conseguiu imitar os traços e os movimentos de Silvio, baseado em um vídeo que assistiu no YouTube, de um humorista ensinando, a voz ele disse que aprendeu com Wellington Muniz, decidiu imitar o apresentador em homenagem ao jeito generoso. Luiz Ignorácio Mula da Silva Imitação de Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva, Renan usa para fazer reportagens em épocas de eleição, Lula já viu a imitação e disse que achou ruim, Renan aprendeu a imitá-lo em 2009, quando aprendeu a ser carunista, e aprendeu a imitar a voz do Lula para charges políticas, para a imitação, Renan usa a peruca e a barba postiça que Marcelo Moreira usa para o personagem Jô Zuado, coloca travesseiros na barriga para ficar gordo e usa uma faixa falsa, com a mesma dentadura do personagem Silvio Santos. Michael Jeca Imitação do astro pop Michael Jackson, usado apenas como homenagem, Renan o imita apenas porque é fã, usa pó-de-arroz branco para clarear ainda mais a pele, usa um chapéu de cowboy, um casaco com purpurina e uma luva com purpurina, dizem também que ele usa uma cinta para ficar fino assim como Michael, com a mesma dentadura do personagem Silvio Santos. Marcos Cenoura Personagem próprio. Um homem fanho, que fala com voz de como se tivesse apertando o Nariz, geralmente cada frase dita por si possui apenas uma palavra. Clodovil Imitação de Clodovil Hernandes, utilizando a peruca grisalha do personagem Silvio Santos, a dentadura, também de Silvio Santos, um óculos de fundo-de-garrafa e um terno de casamento, imitou-o mesmo depois de sua morte, apenas para zuá-lo, só de sacanagem, apenas para haver um Clodovil no programa, Vinicius de Oliveira também queria fazer o personagem, mas Renan sabia imitar melhor. Milton Fezes Imitação do apresentador e narrador Milton Neves, faz matérias esportivas com Casagrande (imitação de Walter Casagrande, interpretada por diversos integrantes do programa) e sempre que Casagrande fala alguma coisa ele faz um Merchan relacionado, com os mesmos moldes da também imitação de Milton, Merchan Neves, pergunta sempre o nome dos entrevistados e depois da um Pedala Robinho na pessoa, também dá Pedala Robinho e Samba Tevez nos anões que representam Robinho e Tévez. Raul Mil Imitação do apresentador Raul Gil, usando uma testa de plástico pintada em tom de pele, almofadas na barriga para o engordar e gel para o cabelo, o microfone dourado é falso, e a tradicional "dentadura" de Renan. Da Antena Imitação de José Luiz Datena, utilizando apenas a peruca do personagem William Bonner, imitou o Datena no quadro "Desgraça Urgente" de Tarados na Internet, Tarados e Tarados pela Vida e em uma matéria para pedir "a benção" de Datena, é o seu únivo personagem que não utiliza sua tradicional dentadura. Di Fudido Imitação do músico Di Ferrero, para a banda Nx Emo (paródia de Nx Zero), formada por Luiz Augusto (Gee Brocha), Vinicius de Oliveira (Dani Weksler), Marcelo Moreira (Caco Grandido) e Caio Cezar (Fu Ricardo), o personagem fez matéria apenas uma vez para a benção dos músicos, fez o quadro Domingão do Fofão, cantando paródias de "Pela Última Vez" e "Razões e Emoções", tinham um quadro próprio, com o nome de Nx Merda. Singles *"Rock In Rio" (2010) *"Ugly Girls" (2010) *"USA" (2010) *"This Dove" (2010) *"The Scary Life" (2010) *"Peat It" (2010) *"Nerd" (2011) *"Team Spirit" (2011) *"Peace Pigeon" (2011) *"Baby Care" (2012) *"App Crash" (2012) *"I Wanna See My Girl Naked" (2012) *"Love Under the Linden Tree" (2012) *"Time to Die" (2012) *"Uncyclopedia" (2012) Categoria:Renan Jackson